


Selectively Social

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [307]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor OFC - Freeform, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/09/19: "asylum, aunt, inhabitant"





	Selectively Social

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/09/19: "asylum, aunt, inhabitant"

Across the room Derek looked like an inhabitant of a torture chamber.

Stiles recognized Derek's captor. It was Lydia's great aunt Bridgett, who'd probably mistaken Derek for one of her nephews.

Derek appeared to have lost all hope of life.

"Auntie Bridie!" Stiles hooted, hooking Derek around his waist. "Must ask my husband very personal, private, personal, private… thing," he continued at a decibel level for the hearing-impaired. "So would you excuse us please sorry thank you mam thank you."

In a secluded space they discovered, in the asylum of Stiles's arms, Derek found peace from the horrors of socializing.


End file.
